How to break down a card tower
by AnnieWolf
Summary: A new year started at Hogwards and Hermione is Head girl.Finally she has everything she ever wanted.But,what happens when her world starts falling apart like a card tower?Can she save the ones she loves or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1: The diary entry

Chapter one: The diary entry

**Author's note:** Heya, mates! Now, this is my verry first fanfic that I actually updated, so... Go easy on me, ok? It's not my first written fanfic, thought, I wrote loads of them for the past few years, but, the thing is, there are all just way too weird for others to read. xD I think that this is the first one worth updating, but if I'm wrong... Well, than what the heck!, I tried, didn't I? So, enough chit-chat, let's get to work! I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did writting it! So, good luck to all of us! :D

**Discalmer:** I most definitely do NOT own Harry Potter.

_January 30th_

_ Dear diary,_  
><em>Now it has been a week since I last saw him. They won't let me visit or come anywhere near him. It beaks me apart not knowing whether he'll be alright or not. Today I caught myself, for the very first time in my life, wondering my mind about him in the middle of Potion class and I surely paid my price for it when Snape caught me off-guard for a question. 10 points from Gryffindoor for not paying attention in class. Like I cared anymore. My world was falling apart and I just couldn't get myself to act regular anymore. I can see the worry in Harrys' eyes, he knows something is up with me. To be perfectly honest, I never expected any less from him. But, on the other side, Ron is completely oblivios about it. Hehe, it's kind of funny, when you think of it, really. Until it is completely needed, Ron wouldn't dare leave his little happy world where everything is completely fine. Cruel, cruel reality. I fear that it will hit him some day too hard, because of that. And now, here I am, talking about Ron, when I'm actually desperately trying not to think about HIM. About how's he there, in the Hospital wig, all by himself, suffering in pain and no one is there to comfort him. No one is there to say to him that everything is going to be alright. That he's gonna be just fine. But, none of us can even get ourselves to say anything like that, because I fear that none of us are now even sure about his condition. It gets worse from day to day, and I overheard Snape talking to Dambledore, this morning, about how he thinks that he might be left with less than a month of life. Now I feel nothing more, nothing more inside than numb. I cry myself to sleep every night, just to wake up in the morning, desperately wishing that all of this is just some dream, some nightmare. But I'm not that fortune. I'm afraid not. And by every minute I fear that I'll never get to say those words to him. That I'll never get to say "I love you, Draco ".<em>

Hermione closed her journal with a sad gasp and got up to streach. After she looked through the window to the cold December snow gently falling, she stepped out from her empty Heads common room and with a determend look, headed to Dumbledores' office. The moment she came into the light room, she heard his gentle voice.  
>"Miss Granger, what do I owe for this pleasant visit?" , he turned to face her from the high window and smiled friendly, looking at her through his half-moon shaped glasses.<br>"Professor" , Hermione began.  
>He could see that the things had began to affect her. She looked tired, with big black bags under her eyes from many sleepless nights, her usually tidy and ironed clothes were now wrinkled and out of place, her face was pale and he could see her hands twitching and shaking.<br>He looked at her worriably before interrupting her.  
>"Miss Granger, I think that both you and I are aware of what consequences can be caused if I let you see him."Of course, he knew exactly why she came to him, as usual, she thought.<br>"But, professor, I just..." , she stared at him, begging and pleading just with her look to make an exception, "I just want to talk to him, I promise I won't bother him for long, I just want to see him, to hear his voice, that's all I ask for, please sir" , she begged him, tears starting to form in her eyes for she could see that it was no use, he wouldn't let her.  
>"I fear, miss Granger, that I'll have to turn you down once more for he is not in the condition to have any sort of visitors, especially you." , he looked at her sadly.<br>"I am truly sorry". She shook her head and headed for the door, leaving his office with a heavy sound of shutting the door. Just as she walked out, she bumped into someone and fell backwords letting out a surprised gasp. Hermione looked up to see the person she walked into and realized it was Harry. He was staring at her with a worried look on his face and that is when she realized her cheeks were wet from tears and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Harry held out his hand towards Hermione to help her to her feet and she grabbed it, staring at the floor as she stood before one of her closest friends.  
>" 'Mione, what's wrong?" , Harry put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she jerked it off.<br>" 'Mione, you've been acting strange ever since Malfoy's gone. Are you sertain your alright?" , he looked deeply into her eyes just to see as they filled up with tears again. She shook her head and started walking away from him. She did not want him to see her crying. It was bad enough he saw her all messed up like this, she didn't want to trouble him anymore.  
>" 'Mione wait!" , Harry called after her, but she ignored him, only to start running from him.<br>"Hermione! Hermione Granger, you stop now! Hermione, I just want to help you!" , he caught up to her and grabbed her arm, tightening his gasp to be sure she couldn't escape again. "Hermione, look at me" .  
>She was shivering in his grip, staring hopelessly at her feet. Tears were slowly running down her cheeks, but no matter how much she tried to deny it to herself, she knew very good that Harry was aware of them. So he let go of her arm and pulled her into an embrance, moving his hand gently down her back in comfort. She rested her head on his shoulder, quiatly sobing. After a while, Harry moved away slightly from her, stil holding her shoulders tightly and looked her deeply in the eyes." 'Mione, you know you can tell me everything. I'll keep it a secret, I promise!, Just tell me what's bothering you so much." Hermione let out one last sad sob, before taking his hand and leeding him to her now lonely common room.<br>"You are yet to discover." , she whispered to herself, quiatly.  
>She muttered the password to the knight in the portrait and as he opened it up, she quickly drove Harry inside, closing the door shut behind her. She slowly walked to the coach and sat there, waiting for Harry to join her. As he did, she began her story.<br>"It all started on September 1st..."

**Note:** Ok, so let's call this one a 'test ride' and if you guys liked it, please review or comment or whatever, if you want me to continue on with this story. And believe me, the second chapter is more interesting x]]


	2. Chapter 2: Right at the beginning

Chapter two: Right at the beginning

**Author's note:** Hello again! :D After getting some good reviews from my very first readers and comments from my very dear friends,I've decided not to keep you waiting and update this new chapter as soon as I wrote it! ^^ I really do hope you'll like it and if I may just say,it is so much fun playing Draco I can't even describe it! xD So R&R!

**Discalmer:** If I were to own Harry Potter, Draco wouldn't end up marrying that Greengrass girl, nor Hermione... But meeee! :D

_September 3rd_

_ Dear diary,_  
><em>Here we are, our very last and final year at Hogwards, and I'm not quite sure how will I take the knowing that we are never to return to this school when we graduate. That all of my dearest and closest friends are leaving on their separate ways and we are not to see each other again... At least, for a while. But, I'm trying as hard as I can not to think of this at the moment, but to concentrate on my school work and newest Head girl duties. I just simply love being Head girl! It's just so much fun! But, I just wasn't that of a fortune to be Heads with someone intelligent as me, or someone fun to talk to, or even someone like Nevil... But, nooo! I couldn't be possibly stuck nine months sharing a common room and Head duties with anyone but Malfoy. Yes, Draco bloody Malfoy! Oh, how I hate him! He just couldn't be more serious of the importance of our responsibilities! He keeps calling me names, makes me do most of the work and annoys me and humiliates me in any kind of ways, when ever he's got the time for it! It just drives me nuts! I can't stop wondering how he even got his Head boy badge for being such a lazy arrogant ferret git! It just seems impossible for us to live in any sort of piece in the remaining nine months, with out killing each other first! Whose ever idea was of putting Malfoy and me together, has seriously lost his mind! But, as it is what it is, I'll just try and be polite and act civilized with him as much as I can... Oh, Gods, wish me luck...<em>

"Feeding our nose in some book again, aren't we Granger?" Hermione growned as she looked up form her journal just to see Malfoy entering the common room with an arrogant smirk glued on his face, as always.  
>"Well, good day to you too, Malfoy." , she tried using a polite voice, but she just couldn't hide the sarcastic echo in it.<br>"Good day, bookworm." , he replied, faking a smile at her.  
>She groaned in annoyance and he grinned in amazement. Malfoy walked past her as he was going to head for his room, but instead sneeked behind Hermiones back to look into her book, for he knew it was really her journal and he just couldn't resist not to sneek a peek.<br>"Wow, Granger, who knew you used such noty words to describe me." Hermione jumped in her seat on the sound of his sudden voice for she had thought he has already gone, but as soon as she cleared her head again she quickly closed her journal.  
>"Not that is any of you business what I do or do not write in my private notepad." , she shook her head and glanced a deadly look at him. Malfoy started laughing.<br>"Well, as I am myself mentioned in one or quite few of your private thoughts, I supposed it was only fair for me to know at least what they are." , he crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk dancing on his lips.  
>"Since when do you care of what is fair and what's not?" , Hermione narrowed her gaze at him suspiciously.<br>"Your right, Granger, I don't. I most definitely do not care what's fair for you, just for myself." Hermione groaned once more.  
>"Oh, Granger. When would you learn who your superiors are." , he started walking to his room, grinning at her proudly as he passed by.<br>Not wanting for his words to be the last, Hermione shouted after him, "Your just the same evil ferret git and you will always gonna be one!"

He turned to face her, just in front of his bedroom door, "And your the same filthy little mudblood as you forever will be" , he winked at her playfolly, which drived her nuts.  
>"At least I'll have a fine life of my own, with no need for anyone to take care of me!" He laughed as he was entering his room, leaving furious Hermione behind him with just a few simple words, "What ever you say, Granger, what ever you say..."<p>

"Bloody hell, Granger! Could you possibly go on any slower? I swear, for Merlin's sake, my Grandmother walks faster than you do!" , Malfoy groaned behind his back.  
>Hermione was struggling to catch up with him, walking as fast as she could, but his constant nagging wasn't making her go any faster at all. They were on night patrol duties and they were just as turning around the corner into another dark corridor, as Malfoy spoke again.<br>"Granger!" , she could hear him, yelling for her, somewhere in front of her.  
>Unfortunately, the corridor was peach black and Hermione's wand's light wasn't able to reach out many steps before her. So she just followed the sound of his voice, when it turned out that he has turned around yet another corner. Suddenly, she couldn't hear him anymore. She stopped and freezed, listening for any sound of him around. But she could hear nothing. Hermione shuttered as she began walking slowly forward, still carefully searching for any sort of movement or sound.<br>"Malfoy?" , she called out.  
>No reply.<br>"Malfoy? Are you there?" , she looked around the empty hallway.  
>"Malfoy, if your trying to frighten me, it's not going to work!" Once again, she heard nothing.<br>Shivering harder than before, Hermione started to slowly back up, as if she could know that something bad is going to happen.  
>"Malfoy?" , she just almost whispered.<p>

...

"GRANGER!" Hermione screamed in surprise as she dropped her wand, light vanishing away, leaving her in complete darkness. A small light came out near her and a long pale face appeared before her.  
>"Granger, where the bloody hell have you been?" , Malfoy reached out his hand, grabbing Hermione by her fore arm, is when she realized she fell on the cold rock floor. He pulled her up, gazing his gray eyes at her, suspiciously.<br>"Is it really that hard to catch up for you? Have you any idea how worried I was when I turned around and you weren't there? Have you any slight idea in how much trouble you almost caught us into?" , he appeared to be angry with her.  
>Hermione just stood before him, staring as if she could not hear any of what he has just said. He hissed at her and bowed down to pick her wand up.<br>"Here." , he handed it to her, "Try not to get into any more trouble and save me the time, will you?" , he gave her one last look before spinning around and continuing forward.  
>"Granger, now don't get lost!" , he yelled after her.<br>Realizing what has just happened, Hermione hurried up to catch up with him and spent the rest of their night patrol walking quietly next to him and blushing about it.  
>When it finally had ended and Malfoy left her in front of her room, a unusual thought went through Hermiones' head.<br>' Malfoy was worried about me?'


	3. Chapter 3: Detention

Chapter three: Detention

**Author's** **note:** Here's another one ^^ Wow, is it just me or are these chapters going out fast?...Anyway, don't get used to it xD

**Discalmer:** Nope, none is mine... Sadly...

_October 13th_

_Dear diary_,

_Today was the day Snape decided to give us a surprise quiz. Fortunately, I was full ready as usual. The bad news were, that we had Potion class today along with the Slytherins. And now, of cause none of them were in any sort prepared, if I may add, as usual, so they decided to use the 'cheating' system, instead. One of the many reasons why I can't stand being around any of the Slytherins; they are always willing to do what ever it takes just to get the best for themselves, including cheating in any sorts of ways. And there I was, finishing my quiz papers as every good girl and I see Draco Malfoy passing some cheat-sheets to his best pal, Blaise Zabini. In return, Blaise gave him a golden coin and I just couldn't stop myself of the bandalism it was. As I made just a small simple comment on it, Malfoy had, just simply had, to come back with an insult, which I returned with one of my own, calling him a... Well, a few certain names, and Snape for that gave us both DETENTION! In all of my life, I had never, even once!, been sent to serve detention! So now, I have to spend the whole Saturday evening in Snapes office, alone, with Malfoy. How goody for me! NOT! I hate that stupid ferret git and I always will! Slimy little cockroach! Now, because of HIM, I'll have a nice little stain on my 'untill now' perfectly clear student card! And I am a Prefect, after all! I'm supposed to set an example to all of the students, not be serving detention! I hope that heartless prat is happy!_

Hermione finished writing in her journal and got up to get ready for classes. She headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, but found it unavailable for Malfoy was in. She waited patiently in front of the door until she got tired of it.

"Malfoy, will you hurry it up a bit?" , she knocked on the bathroom door.

"What's it to you, mudblood? No water could wash that filth up." , he replied.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yes, Malfoy, very wise, now will you please get out so I can take a shower?"

The door opened, reviling a tall pale figure of the white headed boy.

Hermione was quite not ready for his appearance for he only had his pants on. She couldn't stop staring at his tight pale stomach and his strong shoulders, gazing her eyes over the smooth lines of his chest. Finally, her eyes fell upon three dark clawed scars, stretching form the down of his chest to his left hip. Hermione widened her eyes at the sight. She could only imagine what creature gave him that souvenir.

Noticing her look, Malfoy snared at the sight of the shocked girl.

"Now, Granger, I know you fancy me, but you don't have to drawl all over yourself."

Hermione shook her head and not being able to stop herself, she pointed to his scars.

"Where did you get _that_ from?" , she asked him, curiously.

At that, Malfoys eyes darkened as he quickly put his shirt on. He turned his head away from her and passed her heading to the common room.

"It's none of your business, mudblood." , he hissed.

Hermione stared after him, deeply confused by his reaction.

"And by the way, the bathroom is all yours. Knock yourself out." , Malfoy added as he picked up his bag and left.

Hermione remained just standing there for another few moments, until she remembered she had classes starting in about an hour, so she rushed to the bathroom to quickly get ready.

**...**

So, there came that unfortunate Saturday.

Hermione was just on her way to Snapes office, when she came across Harry, Ron and Jinny. They stopped the moment they saw her and smiled to her.

"Hey, 'Mione!" , Ron declared.

"What are you up to? Want to come to Hogsmeade with us?" , Jinny clapped her hands together happily.

"I'm terribly sorry, Jinny, but I have... You know... I just can't go." , Hermione blushed.

"Ow, right. You've got detention with the ferret." , Ron snored.

"You really didn't have to bring that up, you know?" , Harry said to him, noticing the look on Hermiones face.

"Yeah, your right, mate. Sorry, Hermione." , Ron looked quite guilty.

"It's really alright, Ron. The thing is, I'm just not used to get... Well, detention." , only the word itself was enough to make her feel sick in her stomach.

"Alright, so, I guess we'll be seeing you later, than?" , Harry said.

"Definitely." , Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well than, see you 'Mione! I wish you loads of luck with Malfoy!" , Jinny waved her hand to her in goodbye.

"Oi, that reminds me." , Ron turned on his heal on his way off, and looked deeply and seriously at Hermione. "If he does anything to hurt you, in any sort of ways, be sure I'll find him and than he can kiss his ferret arse goodbye!"

Hermione giggled. "It's fine, Ron. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." , she smiled at him.

Ron blushed. "Well, either ways, if he dares to hurt you..."

"Yes, Ron, we know. He'll pay for it. Be certain I'll make sure of it." , Harry winked at Hermione and turned to head off with his friends, waving goodbye to Hermione.

Once she was left alone in the corridor again, she continued on her way to get her detention.

As she entered Snapes office, she heard the familiar unpleasant voice.

"Well, well, Granger. We don't want to be late for our very first detention, now do we?"

She saw Malfoy sitting by the coach, in the farthest corner of the room, with both of his feet up on the table. He had his smirk on, as usual, and was glancing at blushing Hermione, with nothing but amazement read on his long pale face.

Hermione shrunk her eyes at him. "What does that suppose to mean, Malfoy?"

"Nothing much, really. You don't have to get yourself up every time, I'm just searching for something to entertain myself with, is all." , he shrugged.

Hermione turned her head from him and sat by the first table, waiting for Snape to arrive and assign them on something. She could feel the looks Malfoy had been throwing at her, but she choose to ignore them. Once as Snape arrived, she felt relived, for she did not have to share a conversation with Malfoy.

"Today, you two are going to help me carry some boxes from Dumbledores office to here. You will not hesitate or whine during this assignment, now was I clear?" , Snape gave them his cold look.

"Perfectly understood, sir." , Hermione nodded.

"Good. And Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked up from something in his lap and grinned. "Clear as a tear, sir."

Snape nodded and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We shall start immediately than." , he walked out of the class room and Hermione and Malfoy rushed to catch up with him.

As they were carrying their first round of boxes down Dambledores' stairs, Malfoy approached Hermione and whispered. "I beat you three coins that you can't get Snape to tell you what's in the boxes." , he grinned provoking.

Hermione gave him a sarcastic look. "Ow, and you can?"

"Well, I just bet you in three golden coins that I can, now didn't I?" , he smirked.

Hermione shook her head in annoyance, but agreed to the challenge. She just couldn't say 'no' to a challenge.

Hermione rushed over to Snape's side and gave him a friendly smile.

"What is it now, Mss. Granger?" , Snape sighed.

"I was just wondering, sir, what's in these boxes anyway?" , she gave her best smile at him.

"Always so full of questions, aren't you, Mss. Granger? Well I suggest that you keep you wondering little nose out of other peoples business."

Hermione frowned, for she was just given the cold shoulder from a teacher. She could hear Malfoys muffled laugh behind her. She cursed herself for agreeing with the beat in the first place. She slowed her jag just as to see Malfoy coming on front along with Snape.

"Wow, sir, you actually had found a way to shut Granger up, I might say, I'm very impressed! For all the years I tried..." , Malfoy signed.

Hermione thought she'd hurl at his act.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, be sure I appreciate your try." , Snape replied proudly.

Hermiones eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"By the way, sir, do you mind telling me what's in all of these boxes?" , Malfoy gave him an innocent look.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. The boxes are filled with loads of different potions."

"Thank you, sir. It helped a lot." , Malfoy smirked as Snape gave him the ' I'm, ow, so proud to have a Slytherin like him' look.

Malfoy also slowered to catch up with Hermione and gave her a superior look in a package along with a smirk.

Hermione groaned. "Like I couldn't guess what's in them anyway..."

Malfoy chuckled. "You still owe me three coins." , he winked and passed her, catching up with Snape again.

Hermione stuck her thong out to his back.

He was seriously driving her crazy.

Selfless prat.

**...**

Hermione was on her way to the Heads tower, when she heard two familiar voices around the corner. She smiled to herself and walked over to the two of her closest friends.

"Hello you" , she said brightly.

Harry and Ron turned from their conversation and smiled at her.

"Well, hello 'Mione"

"What are you two up to?"

They looked at each other, Harry scratched nervously the back of his head.

"Nothing much, really..." , Ron said quickly.

Hermione looked suspicious at them. She knew they were keeping something from her. And she didn't like that.

"Right... Um, were you guys heading to the Quiditch field?" , she asked, noticing Harry and Ron holding their broomsticks.

"Something like that" , Harry said.

"Would you mind if I came along, as well?" , she smiled.

"Um, we are actually just back" , Ron said.

"Ow. Well, see you later, than?" , she asked.

"Yeah,later" , they said and left.

Hermione frowned. Well that was a pleasure of a conversation. She continued on her way, taking a left turn, instead for the right. She thought she'd feel better if she went to the library to check some books out, first. She was just passing the high windows, when something caught her eye.

Someone was sitting on one of the windows seats. She couldn't see who it was, for it already got dark and hes face was hidden with the shadows. Yeah, it was definitely a he. He appeared to seem lost in his thoughts, looking out side, on the many dark green fields lighten with the soft moonlight.

Hermione thought of just passing by him, when she noticed he was shivering. Unfortunately, her curiosity got the better of her, so she couldn't resist walking slowly over to him. She tried to recognise he is, so she got even closer, leading her head near his.

Hermione jumped back as he suddenly turned his head towards her.

"Didn't your mother ever taught you that it's not nice to stare at people?" , he said slowly, sounding tired.

As she did not replied, he looked away through the window again. Although he made it obvious that he didn't want her there, Hermione took a step closer toward him. Her head was full of thoughts, trying to solve the puzzle of who he was, for his voice sounded strange and familiar at the same time. Than it hit her.

"Malfoy?" , she asked slowly.

He didn't answer, ignoring her. Now she was sure.

"Malfoy", are you alright?

He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Just leave me alone" ,he whispered and walked away.

Hermione just stood there, staring even long after he was gone. Than she went to their common room.

No matter how long she waited, listening carefully, Malfoy did not return that night.


	4. Chapter 4: A date with destiny

Chapter four: A date with destiny

**Author's note:** Hey you guys! :] Right now I'm sitting inside, boring myself to death, because it's raining and there's nothing to do! It was supposed to be shiny, but who am I to judge... Anyways, I thought this may be a good time for me to write the next chapter which for I even have some fine ideas. Let us start, so wish me good luck! :D

**Discalmer:** Thank you, J.K. Rowling for our childhood :D

_October 14th_

_Dear diary,_

_I don't have really much to say, only that I managed to survive my first, and hopefully last detention. Ow, and last night, while I was walking to the library, I came across Malfoy, who seem rather odd, and as I simply asked what's wrong, he just yelled, telling me to leave him alone. Like that wasn't confusing enough, I ended up waiting the whole night for him to return to his dorm, but he never did. After some time, I started worrying that he might be in some trouble, when I remembered it was Malfoy I was talking about, so I forced myself just to forget about it. Now, it is morning before breakfast, and because it's still to early for me to get to the Great Hall, and I already finished getting myself ready, I thought of writing a few thoughts in my journal. And today, we even have an Arithmancy quiz on the last lesson and an essay for Potions, so it's going to be a long day. Fortunately, I am as ready as I always am!_

Hermione heard the door shut, so she scrabbled a few more words in her journal before closing it.

_I'd better go, that must be Malfoy. You can bet I'll give him a piece of my mind on his behavior._

Hermione looked up just in time to see Malfoy, walking into the common room, slowly. She stood up, crossing her arm over her chest, tapping her foot on the floor, impatiently. She almost reminded herself of her mother.

"Well?", she demanded.

Malfoy looked up at her, stopping in the middle of the room.

As he did so, Hermione had to shiver at his sight. He seemed to was up all night, for he had big dark bags under his eyes, his hair was messy for the first time in his life, and he looked absolutely exhausted. Than Hermione, to her horror, noticed his right red hand shaking incredibly. Hermione widened her eyes in shook.

"Malfoy, what happen?", she walked over to him, reaching for his hand.

Malfoy stepped back, jerking his hand away from her. He started walking to his dorm, trembling as fast as could, but Hermione caught up to him easily.

She blocked the door to his room with her body, so he couldn't go in.

"Malfoy, I demand you to tell me where have you been all night and what happened to your hand?"

He frowned, trying to get past her, but she wouldn't let him just yet.

"Malfoy, you talk this instant!", Hermione shouted at him angrily.

"You know what?", Malfoy sneered, " Forget it!"

He turned around and left the common room, shutting the door, behind him.

Hermione signed.

_'Why did he have to be so stubborn?'_, she thought.

...

By looking on the clock, she realized it was almost time for breakfast, so she grabbed her bag and hurried out, letting out another sigh.

"So, did you heard about the winter ball?", Jinny asked her friends, excitedly.

"Yeah, on Christmas eve, right?", Ron scratched his head.

"It's because this is our last year. So the ball will be only for seventh years and professors.", Hermione said.

"Aw, does that mean I can't come?", Jinny seemed disappointed.

"Actually, you can. Dumbledore said the dance is for seventh's and their dates, so I guess if someone invited you, you could come", Hermione gave Harry a glance.

"Great!", Jinny smiled.

"But, um, it's too early for that, anyway, right? I mean, for asking someone?", Harry said nervously.

"Yes, well, there's still plenty of time left.", Hermione shrugged.

Harry sighed with relief and Ron shook his head.

"But, anyway, who would you want to go with, 'Mione?", Junny turned to her best friend.

Hermione blushed, "Well, I haven't thought about it yet...".

But, before she got anything else to say, it was time for their first class to start.

...

Hermione settled herself on her seat beside Harry and took her Potions essay and books, ready for class. Snape came into the class room, shutting the door, in the spirit of his usual mood.

"Has everyone written their Potion's essay?", he asked.

"Yes, professor.", students mumbled quietly.

"Good. You will hand them over at once, and than..."

Snape was interrupted by the sound of closing the door.

Everyone's heads turned to see, which unfortunate student was late for Snape's class. Unfortunately for Hermione, it was Malfoy.

He quickly mumbled some sort of apology and sat at his desk, looking down at his hands. Hermione noticed his right hand; it was wrapped in a bandage.

Snape raised his eyebrow and walked over where Malfoy was sitting by himself.

"I assume you have a good explanation for being late, don't you, Mr Malfoy?"

Malfoy mumbled his answer once more.

"What was that, Mr Malfoy?", Snape hissed.

"I said, no, not really, sir.", Malfoy almost shouted, now looking straight into Snape's eyes.

Snape rose his hand, as if to hit the Slytherin, but thought about it and lowered it down.

"Maybe a few extra pages on your essay, which I assume you haven't wrote, will teach you how to speak...", Snape turned and walked behind his desk before finishing, " To your superiors.", he gave him one last cold look, after concentrating on giving the assignments.

_' Wow! '_, thought Hermione, after turning to her papers, as well, _' Talk about irony. '_

_ ..._

After all the classes were over, Hermione was heading to the library.

_' What an odd day, I'd say...', she thought. ' Malfoy was psychically completely un present at all classes! All he did was stare off into space, even when we had the quiz! That was so unlike him... It was, like he even wasn't there. And that was way odd. Maybe he's ill? He certainly doesn't look well... Than again, maybe he is just pretending? No, why on earth would he do that?'_, Hermione was more than confused.

_'One thing I do know, is that, if he doesn't snap out of this... Whatever like trance he is... He might lose his Head boy position.'_

Hermione frowned. Although earlier that term, she would give anything just to replace him with any other person else for the Prefect position, she had to admit to herself, she did start to get used to living with Malfoy. Yes, he was a total git and yes, he did annoy her to no end, but, this was every day for her. And, although might not seem like it, but Malfoy had actually worked really hard for his badge. She knew, because McGonnigal said to her so, other wise, she would never believe it, herself.

Hermione sighed.

She had to find out what was going on. It confused her hard, and she hated when she couldn't figure out something.

_'Speak of the devil'_, she thought as she saw Malfoy outside the window.

Hermione quickly hide behind the tall wall, peeking through the glass toward him.

Malfoy was sprinting toward the castle gates, although it was already dark outside.

_'So, he isn't planning on returning to his dorm tonight, either.'_, she frowned.

But this could be her chance to figure out what is he up to. So she decided to follow him, until he leads her to her answer.

Malfoy was already disappearing from her sight, so Hermione hurried out, keeping the distance between them. It seemed he was heading somewhere near the Forbidden forest. Hermione stopped in her steps.

They shouldn't be anywhere near the Forbidden forest, Dumbledore said so. There are loads of dangerous creatures in there, especially at night. She shivered as she saw Malfoy entering the forest. He looked behind himself, being sure nobody is near to see him and disappears into the darkness.

Hermione let out a saighn and ran after him. As she entered the dark forest, she stopped, trying to catch the sound of Malfoy's far foot steps. She started following the sound, but as soon as she turned around herself, she could no longer hear them. Hermione started panicking, for she didn't knew where she was, or which way to get out, and she was starting to hear other, more scary noises from around her. She shivered harder, from fright and the cold. Hermione put her arms around her, trying to warm herself up.

Suddenly, Hermione hear a loud crack behind her. Shaking desperately, she turned around slowly. There, before her, was standing a large Thestral. It appeared to be angry.

Hermione froze as she stared into the creatures eyes, they were shining bright red at her. She started backing away slowly, but the creature was following her every step. Hermione swallowed hard as her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest.

The Thestral showed its long sharp teeth as it began approaching the terrified girl. Hermione covered her ears when the creature let out its long angry roar, right in front of her. The next moment everything was like in slow-motion, as the Thestral stroke its sharp claws to the girls direction and she screamed in horror. The next thing she knew, the creature was lying beside her, but it was on its way up to strike another attack. A pair of strong hands pushed Hermione to the side, avoiding claws by an inch. Than Hermione found herself being pulled and running through the forest with someone in front of her. Although it was peach black under the high branches of the forest trees, she noticed the hand pulling her forward was wrapped in some now dirty bandages. The adrenaline was still running through her body as she hear another loud roar from behind her, she did not have the time to put the pieces together and actually know whose the one that saved her from almost certain death. Seconds before the creature caught up with them, the person in front of her pushed Hermione out of the forest on the dark green field and turned to face their chaser. The Thestral threw itself on the boy and clasped it jaws around his arm. Hermione screamed once more as she stood and watched the boy shout some spell, pointing his wand to the creature struggling on him. Some green light appeared and hit the Thestral right in its head, causing it to blow away back in the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. As all seemed to be over, Hermione collapsed to her knees and started sobbing quietly, tears of horror rolling down her cheeks. The boy who saved her life stood up, holding his arm tightly. When he approached her, she could finally realize who it was the whole time.

"Are you alright?", Malfoy gasped as he trambeled on the ground beside her.

Hermione could only slightly nod, as the tears continued falling over.

She heard him sigh painfully, so she looked up at him.

A soft milky moonlight was lightening his face which seemed even more pale, if it even was possible. He tightened the grasp on his arm, as it bled his entire shirt with soaking blood. Hermione swallowed hard and moved closer to him.

"L-let me look.", she whispered as if the creature would return if they spoke any louder.

He gave her a look, which she couldn't quite understand, and sighed, than gave her his injured arm.

She took it in her shaky hands to examine the condition his arm was in. She couldn't find the wound thought, there was so much blood, and even if she had found it, it was way beyond the healing spells, even for her. She shook her head at the thought of it and looked Malfoy right in the eyes.

"We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey."

He just nodded in silent, his whole body twitching from pain.

She helped him to his feet, but just as she let go of him, his knees trembled and she barely stopped him from collapsing back on the ground.

"I'm fine, Granger.", Malfoy hissed, but his voice was drained from exhaustion.

She watched him take a few uncertain steps, before falling to his knees again. Hermione held him up, slowly starting their way back to the castle, trying to stop him from falling again. This time, he didn't even bother to say anything.

They walked some time in silence, until Hermione spoke.

"Thank you."

Malfoy looked over at her, raising his eyebrow.

"For saving me back there. Thank you.", she blushed a bit.

"I thought you knew better, than to wonder through the woods in the middle of the night alone, Granger. Isn't it even forbidden? I'd thought you'd never let down our irreplaceable headmaster Dumb-ledore.", he sighed.

Hermione shoot an angry gaze at him.

"Or did he make an exception for his precious _Golden Trio_? Although, too bad _Boy-Wonder_ wasn't the one who saved you, isn't it, Granger? I know you'd _like_ that.", Malfoy sneered.

Hermione couldn't believe he was acting like a such git even in a situation like this! He just couldn't miss an opportunity to make her mad.

Hermione stopped in her steps, causing Malfoy to trip. After he gained his balance back, he looked at her curiously.

"I know what your doing, Malfoy, don't you dare think that I don't! I just can't believe how _selfish_ you can get! Or even to think that I am in any ways!", she shouted at him, furiously.

"I just can't believe that you'd ever say something like that, when you _saved me_ and I _thanked you_ for it, and now I'm even _helping you_ and you'd still say...", Hermione was out of words, she was so mad she could go all night yelling at him, and still, she didn't know what else to say.

She was waiving her hands around her, as if to grab some words of guest what she wanted to say, is when Malfoy frowned and looked at her, coldly.

"Listen here, _Granger_!", he hissed at her.

She stopped waving and looked at him.

"The thing that _I_ don't quite understand is, why ever, would someone labeled_ 'the brightest which of her generation'_ be _stupid_ enough to do exactly what you did! Have you any _idea_ what could happen if I haven't been there? You'd be _dead_ long by now, if I haven't saved you than! You just made yourself a _date with destiny_, which, believe me, would not end up quite as pretty.", Malfoy was shouting.

"I just can't believe how _stupid_ you acted!", he finally closed his mouth.

Malfoy expected from Hermione some more of her wisdom and shouting anger towards him insulting her, but she appeared to be crying.

Having a girl cry in front of him, made Malfoy feel even more stupid and even... bad.

"I-I'm sorry, your right.", her shoulders were shaking as she whispered those words.

This confession got Malfoy off-guarded and he did not know what to say. Strangely, he felt like comforting her, just like he felt helping her in the forest. An odd feeling, thought, Malfoy has never experienced something like that before. He always thought of himself before others, but seeing Hermione in danger or hurt, he felt bad himself, and wanted to help her. Malfoy just shook his head at these thoughts, forcing himself to just forget about them, for it was_ Granger_ he was thinking about! _The know-it-all bookworm mudblood Granger_.

He looked at her and sighed as he felt quite dizzy and his injured arm burning. He decided to ignore it and focused on the crying Gryffindor.

"Look, Granger...", he began nervously, "I-I just... I didn't...", he struggled to find the words.

"Dammit, Granger, would you stop?", he did his best to keep his voice calm, "I'm trying to say... It happens.", he sighed.

Hermione looked up at him, confused.

"Just promise me it won't happen again.", Malfoy said, clutching his arm.

"I promise.", Hermione whispered and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying..", she sniffed.

"It's alright.", Malfoy slightly nodded.

Hermione noticed he was shaking and cursed herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. She sighed quietly and they continued on their way, as she helped him get to the Hospital Wig. By the time they arrived, Malfoy was hardly keeping his eyes open, for all the blood he has lost that night. Hermione worried if they came in time, but Madam Pomfrey convinced her that he will be just fine.

That night, when Hermione laid in her bead, a new decision went through her head, as she closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

_'I will, at least try to help Malfoy, what ever he's going through... I owe him that much...'_


	5. Chapter 5: Good life

Chapter five: Good life

**A/N:** Hey you guys! Ok, so, this chap is inspirited by the incredible song by OneRepublic Good life . I just love that song, don't you? :D If you don't know it, I totally recommend you to listen to it, cause it's really touching! ^^ Anyway, you may find some quotes from the song, but some can be mixed a little, so it won't sound exactly like a song. And, here we go! :D R&R!  
>P.S. I could try writing a songfic after I'm finished with this, what do you think? I guess it could be fun ^^<p>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor the song Good life . J.K. and OneRepublic do.

_October 22nd_

_Dear diary,_  
><em>As I always say, 'Every person deserves a second chance', I've decided it would be only fair if I give one to Malfoy, as well. After all, he did save me. And, people can change, too. So, I'm going to try helping him as much as I can, but, I swear, if he doesn't want to cooperate, than I won't give it even a second thought. Anyway, it has been a few days since the incident, and oddly enough, Malfoy and I agreed that no one needs to know about it. Madam Pomfrey kept him in the Hospital Wig for another day after he got there, for him to fully recover. But, unfortunately, since he got back, we really didn't have much chances to talk to each other. I've been verry buissy with all the studying and all, and even working on some extra paper work for McGoniggal, so I haven't really even seen Malfoy for a while. Except in class, of course. But, we can't talk during lessons. So, since today is Saturday, I'm going to try and find him and, ow, so hope that he will be willing to talk. I don't want this all to be for nothing. And that's that.<em>

Hermione closed her journal and headed for the door, checking her hair in the mirror as she passed by. It was messy as usual, but she really didn't see any reason why would she even try make it look better, for it was _only_ Malfoy.  
>She left her Heads common room, and thought for a second, where could she ever find him. A sudden voice broke her thoughts.<br>"If your searching for Master Malfoy, I'd say he has gone outside." , the knight in the portrait said with his heavy Irish groom.  
>"Thank you, Fergus." , Hermione smiled at him politely as he nodded.<br>She left the castle she started searching the grounds for the missing Slytherin. After she checked the Quidditch fields, near the Womping Willow and around the castle, Hermione finally saw him sitting alone near the lake. She headed in that direction and silently sat next to him. He didn't move, as if he did not even notice her come, his view lost somewhere in the middle of the gray lake. Hermione absorted him for a while, both of them just sitting there, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Hermione decided to break the growing silence.  
>"It's quite beautiful at this time of the year, isn't it?" , she asked gently.<br>Although it was nearly November, the snow wasn't there yet, for it was only the cold and the sharp winds showing it was winter.  
>Malfoy's eyes stayed fixed on the water as he slightly nodded.<br>The smooth cold silver of the lake reminded Hermione of Mafoy's eyes.  
>She looked at him, trying to catch his glance, but he refused to look back.<br>Hermione sighed, as she took her gaze up to the cloudy sky, wondering what to say next.  
><em>'When did conversations with Malfoy become hard?',<em> she frowned.  
>She heard a quiet sigh and noticed, to her surprise, that Malfoy was watching her.<br>His face seemed empty on any emotions and looked as he was deep in thoughts.  
>Hermione felt nervous and uncomfortable because of his stare and wanted to say something. Only, she didn't quite know what.<br>Fortunately for her, Malfoy then spoke.  
>"What are you doing here, Granger?" , his voice was low and he spoke slowly.<br>Hermione was taken off-guard by his question, but soon recovered from it and smiled gently to him.  
>"I came to talk to you, <em>duh<em>." , she said, a bit of sarcasm added at the end.  
>Malfoy frowned, "Is this because of some Griffyndor content, of yours?" Hermione shook her head, "Actually, no. I came here willingly, if you must know". Malfoy looked away to the lake again as he spoke.<br>"What did you want to talk about?" , he sounded tired.  
>"Um, well," , Hermione looked at her hands, trying to think of an answer.<br>_'What did I want to talk about?'_, she frowned.  
>"I-I wanted to talk with you about..." , she sighed and gave up.<br>"I don't know. Your just not quite yourself lately and I was only wondering why is that..." , Hermione slowly rose her eyes, waiting for Malfoy's reaction.  
>He looked at her and blinked a bit confused. Than he realized it and with a simple "Ow." , he looked down at his hands. His right one was still warped in a bandage.<br>Than, one perfectly insane thought went through Hermione's head, but she decided to try her luck out. She moved her hand slowly to Malfoy's direction, and as he didn't seem bothered by it, she continued moving it shyly. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hermione's hand was over his, as she gently lowered it, warping her nervous fingers around his. A slight shiver went through Malfoy's body, as he looked down at her, surprised and some confused. Hermione felt her cheeks blush as she tried to smile at him, but her lips just twitched before she had to look away. Malfoy looked down at their holding hands. Her hand was slightly trembling over his, but was quite warm and soft, unlike his cold and numb. Malfoy thought he never experienced holding a girl's hand and especially Granger's. It was more than odd for him, but, somehow, it felt quite _nice_, as well. It sort of gave him some kind of comfort and a sweetly feeling like care. That Griffyndor care. Malfoy frowned. _Or maybe not?_  
>He shook his head. He couldn't be possibly thinking of this, could he? <em>Although<em>...  
>Malfoy carefully gave her hand a slight squeeze, when she looked up at him again. He did what she failed to, gave her a small smile to which she returned by one of her own. Malfoy couldn't but notice that she looked rather nice when she smiled. She even looked rather... <em>pretty<em>.  
>As coming back form a trans, Malfoy broke his gaze from the girl and jerked his hand away, wishing he could slap himself in the face. What the bloody hell was he <em>doing<em>! What the bloody hell was he _thinking_! Hermione stared at him confused, for now he turned his back to her, hiding his face in his hands. As hard as it was to admit it to herself, she felt quite sad and hurt by his sudden reaction. Although she decided not to give up, not just yet.  
>"Malfoy?" , she asked.<br>Hermione heard a silent grown, as he turned to face her, now annoyance written on his pale face.  
>"Draco." , he said.<br>Hermione stared at him, "What?" , she finally spoke.  
>Malfoy groaned once more, repeating to her, "Not Malfoy. <em>Draco<em>." Hermione was stunned by such of a change, not just in his mood, but his attitude towards her, as well. All those years, she herd no one call Malfoy anything but his surname. Of course, exceptt of being called _Draky_-_poo_ by Pansy Parkinson and _ferret_ by some of the Griffyndors. But no one, not ever, called Malfoy '_Draco_'. And to think that he wanted her to call him by that, it meant that they were maybe on the first name basis, and by that, maybe even on the way to some kind of _friendship_. Still, Hermione couldn't but feel at least a bit honored by that.  
>She finally nodded at him, smiling and frowning, at the same time, of calling him, from now on, <em>Draco<em>.  
>"Alright, D... <em>Draco<em>," , Hermione rolled his name over her tong, "In that case, I'll be _Hermione"_. _Draco_,... Wow, she'll have to get used to that... frowned at the thought, but sighed and nodded, "Fair enough."

"Good. Now, that we got that out of the way, you could start by telling me everything." , Hermione said.  
>Draco stared at her for a couple of moments, until he gave up.<br>"What do you want to know?" , he asked slowly.  
>"Why wouldn't you start from the beginning, so that I'm caught up to all of it." , Hermione concluded.<br>He gave her a cold look, "And _why_, if I may ask, on earth would you want to listen to _my_ story?"

Hermione sighed, "Because I want to help you, but I can't do that until I know the whole thing. And don't even _try_ to deny that you don't _need_ help, because I _know_ you _do_." , she finished, giving him a serious look.  
>Draco sighed and went a hand through his white hair.<br>Hermione made herself comfortable on the solid ground they were sitting on, slightly shivering from the cold. Although, the weather didn't seem to bother Draco, or, at least, he pretended it didn't. Leaning back on the nearest tree, he closed his eyes for a moment. As he opened them, he met Hermione's gaze and frowned slightly. "Just warning you, your life would be better if you never heard about my life". Hermione gave him an encouraging smile, "Don't you worry about me, I'm already having a good life as it can be".

She gave him a confused look as he laughed slightly.  
>"What?" , she asked.<br>"Ow, nothing." , Draco gazed at the silver lake, a small sarcastic twitch-smile still on his lips. "Just that, it's funny, actually, when you think of it". Hermione frowned.  
>He laughed again, "Don't you get it, Granger? The people you once new and cared about, they don't even know where have you been for the past few years, and you still menage to be friends with them. The moments when you feel happy for no reason at all, you just laugh and smile like a fool all day long, but you don't care. And, even when you fell that the window closes too quick, that the walls are crashing on you to hard, you just smile and say '<em>This has got to be a good life'".<em> The smile faded from his face, "But, I think I would rather say _'This could really be a good life... But it isn't.'"._

It took Hermione a few moments to think of his words, before she spoke.  
>"You know, it doesn't have to be like that." , she said slowly.<br>Draco looked at her.  
>"You do hold power under your own future, you know."<p>

"Well, Hermione, you can beat I wish I do so."

...

_Draco was eight. And father wasn't too pleased with him. That day, Draco interrupted a very important meeting, his father held. But, it wasn't his fault, he was really bored sitting alone in his room and just wanted to ask for permission to go outside and play. ' I'll give you something to amuse yourself with', father hissed at him, as he led his only son back to his room._  
><em>Without many words, Lucius simply shoved his son inside his closed and locked him.<em>  
><em>Even long after the meeting has ended, Draco was still alone in the small dark closet. Not until next morning did father come to lock him out. That was the day Draco learned not to interrupt his fathers work again.<em>

_...  
><em>

_Draco was thirteen. And father wasn't too pleased with him._  
><em>It was winter break and he was in Malfoy Manor, having lunch the night before Christmas. Father was discussing something with mother, and Draco was bored. At some point, Lucius became furious and, suddenly, Draco heard a loud smack, echo in the room. As he rose his eyes form his food, he noticed mother, shivering in her seat, her cheek red and covered with hot tears. Although, still shocked, Draco stood up in front of father, furious of his act. But he didn't even have a chance to speak, Draco found himself smashed against the wall and covered with tiny pieces of glass. The expensive glass table was broken on the floor and Draco felt sharp pain run through his arm. That day Draco learned not to stand up to father again.<em>

_...  
><em>

_Draco was sixteen. And father wasn't too pleased with him._  
><em>They were in his room, while downstairs were still waiting a bunch of Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself. Draco has been offered to join him on the dark side and was terrified about it.<em>  
><em>Yes, it has been his dream of becoming a Death Eater and getting the Dark Mark, but now, when the moment has finally came, he didn't think he could do it. He was already given a task of killing Albus Dumbledore and father was, finally, ow so proud of him. 'This is a very proud moment for our family and our chance to regain our families name fortune again', father hissed to Draco as they walked in his room.<em>  
><em>'And I'm not going to let you ruin it!'<em>  
><em>Draco, although terrified, was curtain he wouldn't fulfill the task, and was still keeping his head high, grabbing the last pieces of pride which he has left.<em>  
><em>'No, father. I'm sorry, but, I can't... I won't...', Draco said.<em>  
><em>'Yes you can and you WILL!', father shrieked, his fist meeting with his son's face a moment after.<em>  
><em>He got hit so hard he collapsed to the floor, where Lucius continued kicking him in the head, stomach, back, everywhere.<em>  
><em>Draco was just lying there, already some used to fathers ways of teaching him lessons. But nothing could prepare him for what followed.<em>  
><em>Suddenly, Draco felt horrible pain, pain in every part, every muscle in his body. He was twitching and screaming in such agony, it would surprise him if the Death Eaters didn't hear it, all the way downstairs. They're all probably enjoying it, though. Draco thought he couldn't bare it any longer, that his body will explode from all the pain, but, then it stopped. As quickly and suddenly as it started. Draco was lying on the cold wooden floor, shivering uncontrollably, hot tears running down his pale face. 'You will accept the Dark Mark and the task.', father said, his voice colder than ice.<em>  
><em>After that, he just left the room, leaving his only son to tremble in a pile of his own blood and piercing agony, wondering how could his own father use an Unforgivable course on him.<em>  
><em>And that was the day Draco realized his life is and going to be a living hell.<em>

_..._

After Draco finished telling his story, or, _most_ of it, anyway, Hermione was deep in thought, wondering how could she knew so little about him and how could someone have such a painful past and a cruel fate. It was then, hours past midnight and everyone was already asleep, but she knew, that just on the other side of the wall, was Draco, lying in his bed awake as she was. His story made her realize how good of a life her was. She could remember all the times she complained about small things and wished others different, but now she truly realized what of a '_good_ _life_' Draco really had. And now, there lay a question, _'What now?'_.  
>Hermione thought about it.<br>Draco has told her what she wanted, but how could she help him? His life way far to complicated that she originally thought.  
>She frowned in the dark.<br>Either ways, she could think of it tomorrow, now she needed some sleep for the night. Or, what's left of it. As her eyes fell, there was one last thought that ran through her sleepy head.  
><em>'The hope is what we have to so much feel good about.'<em>

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update, but, you see, school started and I was just way too buissy with just school work, not to mention other projects, so I really didn't have much time to finish this chapter. I know it was a slow one, but it just needed to be done, some things needed to be said and so on... Don't worry, there should be more action in the next chaper ^^ But only if you R&R! :D I'm open to all coments! (Just not to the terably bad ones, that is xP)


	6. Chapter 6: Living hell

Chapter six: Living hell

**A/N:** Hey hey! Now, I just thought of making this chap some diferent from the others... Wanna guess how? Yup, I'm making it a Draco's POV, so some things could get cleared out and I'm just dying to try and write something from Draco's point of view. We shall see how well will I get that x]  
>Once again, wish me luck!<p>

_September 3rd_

Another year at Hogwarts has started. Another year of listening to boring old professors, messing with helpless firstyears and hating the Golden Trio. Only, this year was diferent from it all. It wasn't just because this was their final year at the wizarding school, after which, they'll all graduate and part, everyone living their own life. No. It was much more than that. A few weeks earlyer, the Malfoy Manor was visited by plenty of Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself. He had finally decided to give Draco a chance of being one of them. Ironicly enough, he didn't want to, but has been forced, by his own father, to agree. He could feel, right of that moment, as he was sitting in the train, on his way to Hogwards, the Dark Mark burning his pale skin on his left arm.  
>Somehow, he was even feeling ashamed of it, for he did not dare even look at it.<br>As if that wasn't bad enough, but Voldemort has also assigned him a task of killing his Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
>Draco shivered at the thought and forced himself of thinking about something else.<br>This year, he has been made Head Boy, which he was excited of, but the previous events made that happy thoughts and hopes faint. He thought of how he was made Prefect with none other but _Granger_. It didn't even surprise him that much, he always knew she will be made Head Girl. Draco sighned at the thought of them sharing a common room.  
>He knew she still hated him with all of her being and will not agree to any of his attempts of being... some what friends.<br>For, Draco has not ever hated Hermione Granger, he would just torture her and her friends for the fame and respect of his fellow Slytherins. Of course, he did always despise Weasel and Boy-Wonder.  
>Stupid Saint Potter.<br>Draco could never understand what Granger and all of the other girls ever saw in him. Sure, Potter was the _chosen one_, but what else did he have? He wasn't that smart, no, Granger was the 'brain' of his every little adventure. He wasn't that good looking, either. He wasn't particulary good at any subject exept for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and that was only becouse of his dumb fans, Dubmledore, Lupin and Black.  
>Draco, on the other hand, was smart, he has been made Prefect, after all, he had the tallest grades in all the Slytherin house. He was quite handsome, on his own opinion and all of the Slytherin girls's. He was always the best in Potions, and not just becouse he was Snape's favorite student . No, he was quite the talent. And he was even from a rich and well-known family.<br>So what _did_ Granger saw in Potter?  
>Draco didn't have a clue.<p>

_**...**_

Draco was patroling with Granger, that night, and was anxious to finish with it. That morning he recived a message, ordering him to sneak out that night and meet with one of the Death Eaters in the Forbbiden forest, to get further instructions on his task. He was also warned if he chose not to come or was late, he will be punished.  
>The message was clear enough for him.<br>So he hurried down the corridors, calling after Granger, who was moving slower then a slug. Draco got annoyed with it and just ignored all of her pleading to slow down and walked faster down, yet another dark hallway. He thought she'll catch up with him soon, so he didn't much bother to stop and wait for her. After some moments, he could no longer hear her, so he finally decided to stop and wait her come. A few minutes passed and nothing happened.  
>Draco looked around and a small clock caught his eye. He could feel his heart sink as he saw the two little arows, showing it was half past midnight.<br>He was supposed to be long in the forest by now!  
>Suddenly remembering the warning from the note, he quickly ran back down the corridor, shouting for Granger, feeling cold panic fill his entire body.<br>He was running as fast as he could, preying that the Death Eater hasn't found her yet. He finally stopped, trying to catch his breath and looked around himself. It was quiet.  
>Forcing his feet to move again, he ran forward and shouted the loudest he could, "GRANGER!" Draco heard a girl's scream and felt his heart sink even lower.<br>_'He was too late. Was he too late?'_  
>He lit his wand, only to realise he didn't remember to do it as until now, and saw terrafied Granger sitting on the cold stone floor.<br>As he realised no Death Eater found nor hurt her, Draco felt anger lit him up.  
><em>'He has just ran half of the bloody castle only to find the girl having a break? Had she no idea in how much danger she was? Had she no idea what could have happen if he didn't get to her before someone else?'<em>  
>"Granger, where the bloody hell have you been?" , he grabed her by her fore arm and brought her back to her feet.<br>"Is it really that hard to catch up for you? Have you any idea how worried I was when I turned around and you weren't there? Have you any slight idea in how much trouble you almost caught us into?". She was just staring at him, her face pale, as if she did not understand any of which he just said. He picked her wand from the ground and gave it to her.  
>As he turned around to head for their common room, he noticed that she, once again, did not follow.<br>"Granger, now don't get lost!" , he yelled and she finally caugh up with him.  
>They walked quiatly the rest of the way and when Draco left her standing in front of her dormotorry, he waited in his own, for her to fall asleep.<br>As he quiatly got out of their common room and than the castle, on his way to the dark unfriendly forest, he thought why did he even bother to make sure Granger wasn't hurt. Of course, he could feel the answer picking him from the back of his head, but refused to acknowledge it, forsing himself to concentrate on what was laying ahead of him.

_October 13th_

That day Snape gave them a surprise quiz and Draco, as always knew every answer to it and that he'll be getting and 'outstanging', once again. Also, he knew that it wasn't as nearly as fun without using some cheet-sheets. Of course, Draco didn't need any, but he gave some to Zabini who paid him a golden coin for them. That was just an ordinary day for the Slytherins, but for Granger, it sertanly wasn't approval. So she had to bring her know-it-all little nose to it and what was left to Draco, with all of his fellow Slytherins there, than to insolt her, even adding their favorite 'filthy little mudblood' part. He personaly didn't think of much when called her that, he was merely using it just to provoke her, nothing else. Unfortunally, Snape choose that day to send them both to detention. That wasn't really anything new to Draco, but the look on Grangers face, when she heard '_detention_', was absolutely priceless. Certanlly she had never been to one before and was terrafied of even the thought itself. That amused Draco on some level, althought he felt more pity for the girl. But, he was just to proud to admit it.

_**...**_

He was having a shower later that day, when he heard Granger demanding for him to get out. Not really bothering to put anything else but his grey pants on before exiting the bathroom, Draco saw Granger freze, as he stood before her. He could see her narowed eyes examining his bare stomach, chest and shoulders. Draco couldn't but smirk at the sight._ 'Never saw anything like that on Potter, eh?'_, he thought proudly.  
>He than noticed her eyes stop as she pointed to his chest and say, "Where did you get that from?". Almost instantly realising what she was reffering to, Draco quikly put his shirt on and, not being able to stop himself, hissed at the girl, "It's none of your business, mudblood." He regreted of having to use that name, so he quickly added, as he grabed his bag and headed to the door, "And by the way, the bathroom is all yours. Knock yourself out." Draco left the confused Granger and headed outside, for he still had about an hour before the classes started. He sat on a cold rock near the lake and shivered at the memories of that horrible night. He put his head in his hands, hating that she brought all of those dark memories back up again.<br>But, before he could stop it, he was again alone in the woods, not far from his home, the Malfoy Manor. He was running. A loud roar flew to his ears as he ran even faster. Draco looked behind his shoulder, trying to see the beast chasing him, but before he could, he triped on something and fell, his wand flying above his head and landing somewhere on the ground. With no light and covered in dirt and blood, Draco began searching for it, panic rising and his heart rasing. Suddenly, he was thrown aside and hit a tree, a bright flash appearing before his eyes, before his sight went blank. Draco felt the back of his head flashing with pain and the side of his chest burning. He merely opened his eyes to see a large dark dragon nearing him. He closed his eyes again, not being able to move and cursing himslef for bumping into the beast, for it was a Hebridean black dragon, not a very friendly one. As he fainted, his memory of thet night did so, and Draco found himself still sitting on the cold stone, near the lake, back at Hogwards. He shivered once more, carefuly touching the side of his chest where the scars were. He still hadn't found out who was it that saved him that night, for he woke up in his bed, the next morning, his head burning and his body numb.  
>Draco looked around the empty fields and realised that he was more than late to his first class... Or even the second one, for that matter.<p>

_**...**_

Moments before Draco had left to serve his detention with Granger, his grey falcon flew thrugh the open window, caring a small piece of paper. Thinking it was from his father or so, he took it and put it in his pocket, deciding to read it later. As he entered Snapes classroom, he found it empty, for Granger did not arrived yet. He just got himself comfortable in one of the back seats as she came. "Well, well, Granger. We don't want to be late for our very first detention, now do we?" , he put his usual smirk on.  
>Granger narowed her eyes at him, "What does that suppose to mean, Malfoy?" "Nothing much, really. You don't have to get yourself up every time, I'm just searching for something to entertain myself with, is all." , Draco shruged.<br>She ignored him and sat at the table, as far from him as she could.  
>He frowned. Why did he constantly have to make it worse?<br>Snape was just entering the classroom himself, when Draco remembered the recived note.  
>As his HouseHead was explaining their detention to them, he pulled out the note and read it. Than read it again. He quickly rose his head as he noticed Snape ask him something. Fortunately, he gave the right answer, "Clear as a tear, sir." , he gave his best to fake a grin.<br>He saw Granger rolle her eyes, but Draco had worse thoughts at his mind at the moment. _Much_ more worse.  
>He thought about it as he and Granger were carrying some stupid boxes with Snape to his office.<br>The note wasn't from his father, _oh no_.  
>It was rather from his aunt, Bellatrix.<br>She informed him that it was the time he started planing on how to fulfil his task. Also, the note said, he had exactly three months to do it.  
>At that moment, Draco desperately needed something to get his mind off of it, so he beated Granger that she coudn't get Snape to tell her what was in the boxes. He felt a bit relived as she agreed and watched her get rejected by the professor. Of course, he managed to get Snape to tell him, so Granger owed him three coins. But, what she didn't knew, he never even wanted her to pay him the beat, so he will never even ask her to. It was just nice to pretend in that one brief moment, that everything was the same. But, as Draco knew, deeply inside, never will it be again. Not for him.<p>

_**...**_

Draco was sitting on the window seat, watching the wind blow outside, but lost in his own depresion and dark thoughts of the task ahead. He did not know for how long has he been there, for a few minutes, hours or even days. For all he knew, every second that passed, Draco had less time to save his family and himself, and was closer to braking down. Just than, he noticed someone standing beside him, so he turned his head to see who it was.  
><em>Granger<em>.  
>Of course it was her. Because of that bloody Gryffindor care, she had, just simply <em>had<em> to check if everyone and anyone was fine.  
>"Didn't your mother ever taught you that it's not nice to stare at people?" , Draco was surprised of how strange his voice has sounded.<br>It was rather drainded and tired, something he has never been before. That is, until now.  
>"Malfoy?" , he heard Granger say, as he turned his head back to the window.<br>"Malfoy, are you alright?' Bloody hell, he hated that name.  
>It was they way Voldemort and the Death Eaters called his father, but with such discust as if they had to spat it out of their mouth, every time they said it.<br>Draco feared that maybe Granger would say it like that to him one day.  
>But, he really did not feel quite right and up to another conflict with her, so he stood up to leave.<br>"Just leave me alone" , he meant for it to sound threthening, but, it just came out as a cracked whisper.  
>He didn't mind, thought.<br>He had one rough night ahead of him.

_October 14th_

It was still early in the morning and he had severel more hours until breakfast time. Not that he planed on attempting it.  
>Draco was slowly making his way back to his common room, trying the hardest he could, not to collapse on the floor. Althought, a few minutes of rest could do him good, or even hours or days. He felt exosted as ever before in his whole life. His right hand was burning, but his mind was just to tired to acknowledge it.<br>The previous night had been a total nightmare, and a total fail. None of Draco's attepes of thinking of a well enough plan and developing it worked out right. He had spent eleven hours in the Room of Requirement, trying on and on new plans and ideas, which all ended a disaster. He even got his right hand badly bleeding and he had absolutely no idea how. All he thought about, as he was neering the portrait whole, was how on earth is he going to sucseed in his task and attempt classes and carry his Head Boy duties. He was only _one_ man, for Merlin's sake.  
>Draco thought of how he was just going to change his clothes and than head back to the Room. He wasn't anywhere even near the end of his mission. He just barely started. And he only had three months.<br>This fact made Draco feel sick and he paused on his way, leeding on against a cold stone wall, breathing heavily, and waiting for the dizzyness to fade away. It did not accore to him how long has he been there, but it was long enough for him to hear a faint sound of talking and laughing students. It was already, almost time for breakfast. Althought this only made him feel even worse, Draco stratend up and walked carefully the rest of the way, still feeling quite dizzy.  
>As he walked into his common room, he hear a sharp voice say, "Well?" Draco rose his head to see Granger standing in front of him, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. He stopped at once and stared at the girl as though he could not recognize her.<br>He saw her freze and the look at him almost aghast," Malfoy, what happened?" Granger walked over to him and tried reaching his injured hand.  
>Draco quickly jumped back and jerked his hand away from her. He did not want her to touch him. He did not want her to question him. He did not want her to look at him like that, when he was already feeling bad enough. He just wanted her to leave him alone. Unfortunally, she didn't do any of those things.<br>So Draco hurried up to his dorm, but Granger out fasted him and blocked his door with her body. At that moment, Draco just wanted to scream his lougs out at her to _move away and leave him_, but to much emotion whent thrught him. He felt his head pound, his legs trembeling, his heart racing, his hand burning and his last night dinner, threatening to come out. "Malfoy, I demand you to tell me where have you been all night and what happened to your hand?" , Granger seemed to be angry with him.  
>Draco frowned as the dizzyness came back. He tried to get pass her, but she wouldn't allow him.<br>"Malfoy, you talk this instant!" , she shouted at him.  
>Unable to take any of it anymore, Draco straightned up in front of her and said, "You know what? Forget it!" , he spat, turning around and leaving the common room, shuting the door loudly behind himself. It was nerely eight o'clock and all of the students were heading to the Great Hall, so he knew Granger will do aswell soon, and than he could go and freshen up. But, he couldn't wait in the corridor or any place public, so Draco went to the boys bathroom, where he spent most of the breakfast time, curled up by the wall, and vomiting from time to time.<br>After a while, he got up and went back to the now empty common room and went to take a shower. But, just as he entered the bathroom, he spoted the mirror. He stoped just in front of it, staring at his own reflection. He could not believe it was him, he was looking at. His long handsome face was pale with a light shade of green, his usualy perfect blonde hair was all messy, dirty and... _white_. His eyes were a dark cloud and empty. He shivered at the sight and closed his eyes shut. After which, he decided to forget about it, took a shower and changed into some freash clean robes. It was already time for his first class to start and it was Potions. He could not afford skipping it, so he took his bag and went to the dungeons.

_**...**_

Snape was in the middle of a sentence when Draco walked in. He closed the door and quickly sat at an empty table, ignoring everyone's stares. He felt sick again as the whole class continued staring at him okwardly, so he bowed his head, staring at his wraped hand, when he heard Snape aproach.  
>"I assume you have a good explanation for being late, don't you, Mr Malfoy?" , Draco heard him sneer.<br>He mumbled his answer, but Snape was determend to bring him down before everyone.  
>"What was that, Mr Malfoy?" Draco rose his head, frustrated and looked straight into his House Head's eyes, "I said, no, not really, sir." Draco heard several gasps, but was determened to keep his act on.<br>Snape rose his hand, as to slap him, but seemed to change his mind, so he put it back down and turned to head to his desk.  
>"Maybe a few extra pages on your essay, which I assume you haven't wrote, will teach you how to speak..." , Snape turned around once more to face him before finishing, "To your superiors." Draco sank down in his chair, for the rest of the lesson trying hard to avoid all of the stares and sinister glances panting toward him. When all of them had finally ended, he snuk out of the castle into the darkness of the, now far too familiar forest. He thought of maybe getting some rare plants and weeds to try making some more potions and poisons, but he had to be extremly carefull, for the place was full of dark and dangerous creatures. As he just walked less than a few meters into the forest, Draco heard a loud lond roar, from somewhere about fifty meters away. He stopped in his tracks, listening carefuly if the beast was nearing him. For a second, everything was quiet, and than, a bone-frezeng scream came out of the darkness. It took him a few moments to realize that he was now rushing to that direction and than saw it. A hudge Thestral was standing high above a terrafied girl on the ground, raising its long sharp claws to hurt her. It hit Draco momenterely. <em>Granger<em>.


	7. Chapter 7: Living hell part two

**A/N: **Heya all! I know I haven't been around 'lately' and I'm deeply sorry for that! Hope you can forgive me, 'cause here's finally a new chapter! You all enjoy it now and I want more reviews! :D

Doesn't belong to me... -.-'

Why did always had to be her?  
>With no time to hesitate or think things thrugh, Draco shoot a spell at the creature and launched it aside. He hurried to Granger and pulled her up just in the moment when the Thestral's claws almost caught her. Now he was running thrught the dark forest, draging the paralised girl along him, when he heard another angry roar and the beast aproaching them. Adrenaline steming thrught his vains, Draco ran even faster, and with all of his streinght left, he grabed Granger and threw her forward, out of the forest, and she landed on the light green fields. Draco felt relived for she was safe in the moonlight, but his joy did not last long. Not a moment did pass and Draco found himself on the solid ground, the creature standing on the top of him and clenching its deadly claws to his direction. Than everything that followed, seemed to happen in less than a split second. Draco heard a scream, than felt incredible pain paralise his arm, than he found himself shouting a curse at the beast and than, it was all over. The Thestral was back in the forest and he was alive.<br>He got up to his feet carefully, cleatching his bleeding arm tightly and aproached the terrafied girl, who was now on her knees, sobing quiatly. When he got close enough to her, so she could hear his cracked out voice, he said, "Are you alright?" As he could not bare his weigh suddenly, he trambled to the ground and gasped of the sudden stab of pain in his whole body.  
>He saw Granger slightly nod as she continued sobbing.<br>Draco was glad she didn't get hurt, but the enormus pain whiped every good felling he had. He let out a small sigh of pain as he tightned his grisp on his injured arm. He frowned and closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop shivering. As much as he didn't want Granger to see him like this, he couldn't help but tremble in pain on the ground beside her.  
>"L-Let me look" , Granger suddenly whispered.<br>Draco turned his head towards her and noticed her watching him worriably. An unusual thought went thrugh his head.  
>But, as soon as it got there, Draco forsed himself to get it out of his mind, for it could never happen. He sighned once more, and gave in, leting her examine his injured arm.<br>"We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey" , he heard her say to which he just noded in silent.  
>Granger helped him get to his feet, but as soon as she let go of him, Draco almost fell back down on the grass. She tried to help him, but he just hissed to her, I'm fine, Granger. Draco made a few uncertain steps before collapsing to his knees again. As she helped him up, he didn't even bother to say anything, he just let her walk him back to the castle. Not that he could say anything, either, he was berely staing contuos and he got to put the last bit of streinght left in him to do it.<br>So they walked in silence, until he heard Granger say, "Thank you." Draco looked over to her and raised an eyebrow.  
>"For saving me back there. Thank you." , he saw her... blush?<br>"I thought you knew better, than to wonder through the woods in the middle of the night alone, Granger. Isn't it even forbidden? I'd thought you'd never let down our irreplaceable headmaster Dumb-ledore." , Draco sighed.  
>He had to keep his act on, othervise, she would think he's weak. And he remembered quite well what had his father told him of weak wizards. And even, what in Merlin's name would she think of him if he just said <em>'Oh, no, not at all, by the way, I was sick worried that you could get hurt, so I ju<em>s_t jumped in and risked my life to keep you alright, I do hope you didn't mind?'_. Exactly.  
>Granger shoot an angry gaze at him.<br>"Or did he make an exception for his pretuous Golden Trio? Although, too bad Boy-Wonder wasn't the one who saved you, isn't it, Granger? I know you'd like that." Draco saw her wide her eyes at him, but he was as shocked at this as she was. He did not plan on saying this, and he wished he could slap himself right across the face, for he knew she heard him say that in a sceptic and... jelous tone. Granger suddenly stopped and Draco triped, almost falling over.  
>"I know what your doing, Malfoy, don't you dare think that I don't! I just can't believe how selfish you can get! Or even to think that I am in any ways!" , she shouted at him, furiously.<br>"I just can't believe that you'd ever say something like that, when you saved me and I thanked you for it, and now I'm even helping you and you'd still say..." She was furious.  
>But this only made Draco mad.<br>"Listen here, Granger!" , Draco hissed at her as she looked at him.  
>"The thing that I don't quite understand is, why ever, would someone labeled <em>'the brightest which of her year'<em> be _stupid_ enough to do exactly what you did! Have you any idea what could happen if I haven't been there? You'd be _dead_ long by now, if I haven't saved you than! You just made yourself _a date with destiny_, which, believe me, wouldn not end up quite as pretty." , Draco was shouting.  
>"I just can't believe how stupid you acted!" , he finally closed his mouth.<br>But, istead of arguing back with him, Granger started crying. Things got quite a bit of awkward for Draco. That odd stupid feeling crawled slowly into him again, but he forsed it out and tried to reason with the crying Griffyndor in front of him. Finally managing it, they again took off to the castle, but by the time they got to the Hospital Wing, Draco was giving his all might not to collapse down on his face. His knees were trembeling and he was quite certain he had no more blood to spill from his vound. His thoughts were still spinning when Madam Pomfrey was putting him to lye down on the fresh white sheets. And soon enough, everything went peacefully black.

_October 22nd_

The old witch kept Draco in bed for another day after she had closed his wound. But, now that all that commotion with Granger and the beast was over, Draco was terrified to realize he'd just lost another couple of days to finish his task. And he hasn't even gotten anywhere with it. While everyone else were in class, we lay in his bed, his thoughts grew more and more unsteady and his heart filled with fear. He had no idea how to make up for the lost time. Only the thought itself made him ill that his time was slipping away ow so easily. Night time came and Draco didn't even notice it. When he heard Madam Pomfrey go to her room, he crept out of his bed and into the dark corridor. He didn't care he still wore his silk black pajamas nor that his feet were bare and cold against the stone floor. He moved like a shadow, rounding the corners and walking past all the portraits and windows, up to the seventh floor. Moving somewhat rough he went into the Room of Requirement. Slowly making his way through all the things and object stuffed in there, he came across a old-looking cabinet. It was covered with some kind of canvas and when he took it off of it, it hit him. Draco remembered seeing an exactly like that cabinet at Borgin and Burke's when he was there with his father years ago. He remembered Lucius telling him that it was called the _Vanishing cabinet_ and that it could transfer a person to some other destination by crossing through it. The cabinet had a twin sister but no one knew where she was. Until now. Draco was standing before her, the design, the heigh and wood, everthing was the exact same as the other one. A small light of hope turned on in his heart. Hands trembeling, Draco opened the cabinet carefully and looked inside. It was empty and dusy, but whole. He quickly spun around himself, looking for something to test it with. Finally his eyes fell upon a old scrappy doll a few feet away from him. He grabed it and threw it in the cabinet excitedly, the enchantment coming to his mind as on que. He whispered the words after closing it and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. The inside was empty. Flicker of joy lit him for a second, before he closed the door again and repeated the enchantment once more. He heard a slight '_click_' and opened the door anxiously. There ley the head of the doll, creeping smile on it's lips. Slaming the door shut and with his back to it, Draco sunk to the floor, burying his head in his hands, tight sobs escaping his pale lips.

...

Few days passed and Draco visited the cabinet every night trying to fix it back to working. He had barely any rest but he didn't care. Pretending to do his homework and studying, he researched about the cabinet with out Granger suspecting anything. Saturday came and Draco's head was over helming with thoughts and worries about the cabinet and the ways of mending it, he had to get some fresh air. So he went out and sat by the black lake for a while, trying to get his mind off of things. But, as usual, ended just thinking about them more. After what seemed like days, Draco realized someone was sitting next to him. Too tired to tell them off, he just ignored who ever it was, hoping they will go away. That was when they spoke, "It's quite beautiful at this time of the year, isn't it?" .  
>It was Granger. Of course. Sometimes Draco wondered why he even bothered. He should have known by now that she will come running whenever someone seems to be troubled. Draco didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone Granger, but either way he slightly nodded. There was silence for a few moments after which he heard her sigh. Sighing himself he finally looked over at her. She was looking up at the gray skies next to him, and she was unexpectedly close to him. A frown was crossing her features when she at last noticed him watching her. Draco saw he shift uncomfortably under his gaze, so he slowly parted his lips, which turned out to take a lot more strength than normally as he said, "What are you doing here, Granger?" She looked a bit taken off-guard by his question, like it was obvious enough.<br>"I came to talk to you, duh." , she said, a bit of sarcasm added at the end.  
>Draco still didn't understand why she was there sitting next to him, or at least, sceptic, "Is this because of some Griffyndor content, of yours?" Grenger shook her head innocently, "Actually, no. I came here willingly, if you must know." Draco looked over at the lake again as he thought of this. Why did she want to talk to him? It couldn't be about that night, they agreed to never mention it again... And what else did they have to talk about except their school work or their Prefect duties? These questions were tiring even more and he wanted this conversation to end soon enough. So he just decided to go straight, "What did you want to talk about?" Granger didn't seem to know the answer. <em>'What the bloody hell?',<em> Draco thought, _'She came all the way over here and persisted to talk to me and she even doesn't know what she wants to talk about?'_ All of that was now getting on Draco's nerves. He wished she would just say what she had and than leave him to his own troubles.  
>Granger started to mutter something under her breath, "I-I wanted to talk with you about...I don't know." , she suddenly said, "Your just not quite yourself lately and I was only wondering why is that..." , she rose her eyes, waiting for him to respond.<br>Draco stared at her for a moment before he realized what she was referring to. He looked down at his hands, thinking of what she said. Merlin, he was stupid. Surely it would be impossible for someone not to notice his lately behaviour. It was mental that he even thought he could convince everyone that he's still the same Slytherin prince. But right now, he was nothing more than a mere hopeless human. He was the second most intelligent student of his generation, right behind Granger, and yet, he couldn't figure his way out of his current situation. So much for all those read book and good grades... Suddenly, Draco felt something tremble just over his hand. Feeling a shiver went through his whole body of the unexpected contact, he shoot his eyes towards Granger, who was madly blushing. Her lips twitched something that Draco supposed it could only be a smile and quickly turned her head away. But their hands stood sealed. He looked down at them, confusion and wonder filling him up. Than, Draco felt something else. A sweet feeling wormed him all up and, althought it was more than odd to him, at the same time, it felt wonderful, like spending hours outside on the snow, than standing by the cracking fire. Draco had never felt something as that, and it excited him, but soon, the well-known sceptic thoughts made their way into his heart. Draco thought she only did that because she feels sorry for him, because of _pity_, and if he hated something the most, it was that. But than again, maybe Granger was different. She sertainly did seem to surprise Draco a lot from the start of their term. Ever since they began sharing a common room, he noticed that she wasn't all that he thought of her. Althought they're not even friends, they already went through quite the things together. And Draco seemed to enjoy more and more her being his company, for it was something like the escape to the _'good-old-days'_ to him, a short vacation from the cruel reality. He was thinking of these things when, not even noting what he was doing, he slightly gave Granger's hand a squeze. She looked back at him and before he could stop himself, Draco smiled. When she returned it, Draco's heart gave a leap, as he watched her chocolate brown eyes twinkle... And her smile was something most worm, most _innocent_ he has ever seen. Even the mere sight of her smiling at him made him loosen up a bit. That was another thing Draco wasn't really familiar with. Someone giving him a honest smile. He usualy just gave and recived the sarcastis ones, smirks and devilish grins. But this... Suddenly, reality crashed down on him hard, and realizing of what he was doing, and even worse, what he was _thinking_, made him jerk away from the girl and turn his back to her. Draco hid his face in his hands, cursing himself under his breath,_ 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! I honestly swear, I'm going mental!'_  
>Than, he heard Granger call to him. As same as always, by his bloody surname. And come to think of it, as the years passed, he only hated it more and more, the most because of his damn father. Draco growled in annoyance and turned to face her again and said, "Draco." He couldn't miss the shock and confusion sting Granger. She stayed quiet for a moment, but long enough to make him even more annoyed by it. Finally, she spoke, "What?" Draco growled again, <em>'For Merlin's sake, she is supposedly the 'brightest which of our year'! '<em> and answered, "Not Malfoy. _Draco_." He watched her thing this through, as she always did, and after another moment, she slightly nodded at him and gave a half-hearted smile.  
>"Alright, D... <em>Draco<em>, , Grenger muttered, In that case, I'll be _Hermione_." _'Ow, playing dirty, are we Granger?'_  
>Draco growned but agreed with it. It was only fair. Bloody hell, he was turning into a damned <em>Gryffindoor<em>!  
>"Good. Now, that we got that out of the way, you could start by telling me everything." , Grenger said.<br>_'What in the world doesn she mean by everything? What is this, some kind of investigation?'_ . Draco glared at her but gave in anyway and asked her what she wanted to know.  
>"Why wouldn't you start from the beginning, so that I'm caught up to all of it." , Grenger said diplomaticaly.<br>_' The hell? How come she interested so much in my life, all of a sudden?'_  
>Draco glared again, "And why, if I may ask, on earth would you want to listen to <em>my<em> story?" She sighed, "Because I want to help you, but I can't do that until I know the whole thing. And don't even try to _deny_ that you don't need help, because I _know_ you do." , she finished, looking like she knew she was right.  
>Draco sighed and went a hand through his white hair. <em>'I guess there's no escaping it. Although she has no idea what she's getting into, but, letting it all out was what mother used to say what's best. '<em>  
>He leaned back at a tree and closed his eyes. Pictures and scenes of his past went through his mind and it certainly didn't make him feel any better. When he opened them again, Draco frowned.<br>"Just warning you, your life would be better if you never heard about my life." Granger smiled, "Don't you worry about me, I'm already having a good life as it can be." Draco laughed as she looked at him questioningly. She really knew how to amuse him every time._ 'Good life'_ ? Heh, there's no such thing.  
>"What?" , she asked.<br>"Ow, nothing." , he looked over at the lake, still thinking of how ironical it all really was. "Just that, it's funny, actually, when you think of it." Grenger frowned and Draco laughed again. _' Merlin, this girl really doesn't know a thing about life! A guy would think that with so much time spending with Boy Wonder she would learn about how unfair and cruel life can be...' "D_on't you get it, Granger? The people you once knew and cared about, they don't even know where have you been for the past few years, and you still menage to be friends with them. The moments when you feel happy for no reason at all, you just laugh and smile like a fool all day long, but you don't care. And, even when you fell that the window closes too quick, that the walls are crashing on you to hard, you just smile and say _' This has got to be a good life'_." Draco shut up, feeling a lumb forming in his throat. Ow bloody hell, he wasn't going to cry like some pussy Hufflepuff! He was a _Malfoy_, for Merlin's sake! But all this confesing and letting it all out didn't turn out as quite easy and good as he thought it should be. He thought for a moment more, before he was sure the stinging in his eyes eased, until he continued, "But, I think I would rather say _'This could really be a good life... But it isn't.'_." There was silence for a few minutes between them, while either were thinking of his words. "You know, it doesn't have to be like that." , she said slowly.  
>Draco glanced at her. "You do hold power under your own future, you know." "Well, <em>Hermione<em>, you can beat I wish I do so." , he whispered.

**...**

They spent the rest of the afternoon by the lake, Draco telling her some of his past memories and scenes from his early life to the very last summer. Although oddly enough, he felt safe to tell Granger some of it, he still couldn't bring himself to tell her all of it. It was taking enough to just remind himself of them, let alone tell anybody about it. Now, Draco was lying in his bed, waiting for Granger to fall asleep, so he can sneak out to the Room of Requirement. He still had a long way to go, but at least he had some kind of a plan. Now he just had to repair the cabinet. Remembering all of it just now, Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He read some books from the library about mending magical objects, but could find nothing that helped in his situation. He would just have to keep searching. Maybe he should look in the restricted section? Bloody hell, why didn't he think of that earlier? Draco swore to the darkness, thinking he was going more numb and dull every day. Just an hour later, he walked out of his dormitory and entered the library. Years of experience and skill helped him not make any noise at all while searching for some material in the restricted section. Finding a few books that seemed promising, Draco went to the Room, and sat there, going through the books one by one. By the time he was reading his fifth one, the pale sunlight was litting the desk he was sitting by. As he noticed it, Draco's heart skipped a beat in panic as he thought of the classes. But than he remembered it was Sunday, and classes weren't starting until tomorrow. Relaxing, he fell back down on his chair and continued where he left off.

**A/N: **Back to reality! Finally! xD So, now that we heard all of it from both perspectives, we're gong back to the present time, where I'll keep writing parts from Hermione's point of view and parts of Draco's. Now this is where the real thing starts! :D Thanx for reading and review! 3


End file.
